1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a toroidal core coil winding appliance including a torodial core mount for rotatably seated toroidal cores, including a wire feed, a fixing element for the interruption of the wire feed and including conveying means for forming and conveying wire loops through the toroidal core opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a winding appliance is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,901 wherein wire is hauled off from a wire reel, is conveyed to a flat conveying means via a wire feed, the supplied wire is shaped therein to form a flat helix or spiral and every wire turn is thereby drawn through the toroidal core opening. After the feed of a defined wire length, the conveying means fixes the wire end. Due to the continued rotation of the wire helix, finally, the wire is tensed, rolled off via a wire brake and is uniformly wound around the toroidal core.
The shaping of the wire to form a flat helix and its exact transport through the toroidal core opening make high demands of the precision of the conveying means. For shaping the helices, the wire must be pre-bent within the wire feed and must be further conveyed and shaped in the conveying means by conical conveyor drums. Since every new wire turn has a smaller radius than the preceding wire turn given a flat helix, the conveyor drums must be designed such that they taken the different circumference of every individual wire turn into consideration. A non-uniform force transmission onto the wire turns, namely, leads to the divergence or, respectively, to the interlacing of the wire turns.
Over and above this, the wire turns between the conveying drums must be held on a circular path by means of special guide auxiliaries. The appliance of U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,901 employs a special guide channel for this purpose, the width thereof having to be adapted to the respective wire thicknesses. At the same time, the wire brake must be reset to every new wire thickness and wire stiffness.
Toroidal core coil winding appliances comprising a movable magazine are also known, i.e., in particular, annular, rotating magazine having an orbit conducted through the toroidal core opening. Here, the wire is coiled onto the magazine in a prescribed length and is conducted through the toroidal core opening together with the magazine. However, winding appliances comprising a magazine are unsuitable for winding toroidal cores having extremely small residual openings since the size of the residual hole is limited by the shape of the magazine.